


Creepy Motels

by orphan_account



Series: pjosapphicweeks [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Pipabeth - Freeform, Road Trips, Roadtrip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The summer is drawing to a close, and Annabeth and Piper go on a road trip, an escape from the busy world around them.





	Creepy Motels

Annabeth laughed, reaching her arm out the window as they drove past the rows of trees. The summer was drawing to a close and Piper had decided last minute that the two should go on a road trip, an escape from the business of their lives, a couple weeks just for them. Piper glanced over at her, a soft smile on her face.  
“Alright. Let’s see if this creepy old motel has any open rooms.” 

Piper got out of the car, pulling her sweater around her shoulders as she bumped the car door closed. Annabeth laughed a bit, grabbing her backpack out of the car and shoving the keys into her pocket. 

 

“Oh come on, Pipes. It’s not that creepy.”

 

“It’s definitely creepy! The paint is all chipped, the letters are falling off. It’s probably haunted or something.”

 

Annabeth rolled her eyes, pulling the motel door open for Piper, adjusting the straps of her backpack. A man at the front desk sighed, sitting up a bit from the computer. 

 

“Welcome. Can I help you?”

 

Piper moved forward, leaning against the desk. “Yeah. Do you have any empty rooms in this fine establishment?” Annabeth snorted, elbowing her in the side. The man glared at them, before scrolling through his computer.

 

“How many days?”

 

“Just one.” Annabeth responded before Piper. “We’ll be gone early tomorrow.”

 

He rolled his eyes, but nodded, working for a bit before handing them some keys, and telling them the price. Piper pulled out her card, handing it to him.

 

“I’ll go get the bags.” Annabeth offered, before heading back out to the car.

Piper sighed, tossing her bag to the side and flopping down on the bed, spreading out. “This is actually….surprisingly comfortable for a haunted motel bed.”

Annabeth laughed a bit, sitting down on the bed beside her, kicking off her shoes before laying back, turning so she was facing Piper. “You know, this is probably the most romantic thing you’ve ever done.”

Piper raised her eyebrow. “The creepy haunted motel?” She grinned a little bit, as Annabeth reached out to shove her softly.

“The road trip, Piper.” She smiled, her arm falling to wrap around Piper’s waist. “Seriously, this is great.”

Piper grinned, pressing their foreheads together. “There’s more to come.”


End file.
